Assume Something
by Evidence
Summary: The WaT gang decides to watch a certain procedural show together.


Title: Assume Something

Author: Evidence

Rating: PG-13

Author's Notes: Again thanks for D for the kind words and all of Maple Street for being so cool.

They had all gathered together after a long, tiring, day to watch the number one program in the country.  Danny had made up some popcorn, Vivian had kindly bought everyone a soda from the machine downstairs, Martin had set the chairs and couch up and Jack and Sam mounted the television on top of an old desk.  

"Come on guys it's almost nine," Vivian called to them.  

Samantha quickly took a seat on the couch.  Jack and Martin exchanged a look, both running to reach the couch first.  Martin, districted by Danny's large bowl of popcorn, stumbled and fell smack on his face.  Jack easily jumped over the couch landing softly on the cushion next to Sam. 

"Ha!" he proclaimed, "Like age makes a difference." 

Vivian flicked on the TV and they all sat down to watch: Jack and Sam on the couch together, Vivian in the background and Danny and Martin in matching chairs.  

"What is that on his face?" Sam asked a few moments in.

"He grew a beard." Vivian shrugged.

"Sam likes clean shaven men." Jack attested to that fact.

Danny turned to Martin, "Do you?"

"Do I what?"

"Like...never mind." Danny turned back to the program rubbing his hand over his stubble.

"There is something suppose to be shocking in this ep."  Vivian said swatting Martin's hand away from her popcorn.

"Is an affair going to be revealed?"  Jack asked.

"Or maybe beard man will trade his life for someone else's!" Sam said with a huge smile.

"I doubt that." Vivian shook her head.  "Unless the person was covered in bugs."

A few more minutes passed, Martin was salivating over Sam's half eaten popcorn; his was all gone.  "Sam, can I have some of your popcorn?"

She shook her head.  "I only share my popcorn with Jack."

Jack smiled and grabbed a handful.

"What is it with him and weird chicks?"  Danny asked looking at the scene in front of him on the screen.

"Whatever happened to him and the nice girl?"  Jack asked Vivian.

"Oh, they dropped that like a hot potato."

"Potato?  Did someone say potato?"  Martin asked, his eyes fiendishly searching for food.

"Why would anyone be interested in that..." Jack pointed at the stripper on the screen, "when you have true love right next to you."  His eyes locked with Sam's.

"Hey," Vivian yelled at them.  "There are other people in the room. Stop it!"

"We're just staring," Sam contested.

"It isn't just staring for you two."

A commercial break came up.  Jack stood.  "I think I forgot something in my office..."

"Oh, I'll help you look." Sam said, jumping up.

"You only have four minutes," Vivian scolded them.

They rushed off.  Danny eyed the couch.  

"Don't even think about it."  Vivian said.

"Are they going to bring in something to eat?"  Martin asked looking back at Jack's office and the suddenly drawn shades.

"No," Vivian said forcefully.

At nearly the end of the show, Jack and Sam made a reappearance.

"Did you find what you lost?"  Vivian asked.

"Oh, definitely," Sam said, still wiping sweat from her face.

"What did we miss?" Jack asked, taking his place near Sam.

"Ice, blood, magic fingers, just that." Martin said eating popcorn that had fallen to the floor.

Jack surveyed the scene now on.  "Those two will be murdered by the end."

"Jack! Don't ruin the show for the rest of us."  Vivian yelled.

"Sorry," He rolled his eyes at Sam who smiled back.

"You didn't miss anything shocking yet unless you count Catherine telling Nick that he screwed up. But she forgave him." Danny folded his arms.

"Yeah that was weird.  I mean, she blew up a lab..." Martin wrinkled his brows.

"Not that bad if you're Catherine. Now if Nick blew up the lab...he would probably have to grovel for work every week."  Vivian took a swing of soda.

"Poor Nick. I really like that guy, he's so..." Danny didn't finish his thought.

"Yeah, better than a pizza.." Martin said daydreaming.

"You're a great boss.  So caring and loving." Sam smiled at Jack.

"Well, thank you.  But I would be pissed if you blew up the office."  He grinned.

"I promise that the only chemicals I will use here are of the romantic kind with handsome dark haired agents."

Danny looked at her.

"That aren't secretly gay, sorry Danny."

Danny just shrugged.  "Wanna grab another soda?" He asked Martin.

"Food?  Yes!!!"  Martin dashed out of the office.

Danny shook his head and left behind him.

"You guys will miss the ending.  The last frame is supposed to be amazing."  Vivian called after them.

The TV clattered on, the ending approaching.

"Hah! Told you."  Jack smiled.

"How did you figure that out?" Vivian asked.

"Jack is just brilliant," Sam said pushing back his hair with her hand.

"You like the hair like this?"

"I think I'm starting to..."

"Guys, I'm still here." Vivian rolled her eyes.  She wasn't watching TV with them again.

"Yes, Vivian."  Jack sighed.

"Oh, here's the last frame!" Vivian yelled.

They watched, they looked at each other.

"That's it?"  Jack was perplexed.

"I guess," Vivian said downcastly.

"No gunshot over a phone, no hopeless pleas for someone to answer?" Sam shook her head.

"Where's the drama in this?  The conflict?" Jack shook his head.

"Well it was at least a good episode," Vivian stated, eyeing her watch.  "I better get home, Mr. Johnson is waiting for me."

"Mr. Johnson?"  Sam asked.

"Her husband," Jack replied, "He doesn't have a name yet."

"Oh."  Samantha shifted her sore leg because Dr. Hank believed in continuity.

"Bye, guys," Vivian said leaving the office.

"Well, we are all alone..." Jack started.

"Yeah."

"Olive, our researcher, has been talking about this movie, Lost in Translation, maybe we should go see it."  Jack smiled.

"I don't know, Jack.  Is our conflict really resolved, can we have a pure ship now?"

"Have faith.  I've seen the last scene of our last moment together."

"Really.  So tell me how does it end?"  Sam asked.

"Like this." And with that he kissed her.

To be....oh wait...the end


End file.
